Theodwynn Eadig
' Theodwynn Eadig' is the Duke of Helms Deep and the best friend of Theoden , as well as the brother of Eomer Eadig. His family shares a long tradition in the Bretonian military and in this way he was deemed a great sucess when he too joined the Bretonian Knights order, and eventually rose to the rank of General. Theodwynn fought hard for the advances in England, and when the Kingdom came under threat in France, he took his men and moved quickly to help in the War itself. His time in France would come to a disasterous end when he was sent to reinforce the Vichy region, but was first ambushed by an Orc force and his army took some casulaties from this. Despite this he took the majority of his force and moved towards Vichy and after surveying the hopelessness of the cities situation he still decided to attempt to save it, and he would kill a large force of the Orcs but there numbers were too great and he was forced to retreat northward the whole time chased by a large force of Orcs. Eventually nearing collapse from exhaustion his force was saved by the arrival of an army of Dwarves and together the two forces would massacre the chasing Orcs on the banks of a river. Following this he realized his army was beyond need of being rotated out, and he joined with the large Dwarven force and moved to the Empire of Matron's front where he would remain for the remainder of the conflict. Following the loss of Lyons he and his army would move into Best where they would take ships and return to England. History Early History Conquest of England See Also : England War in France Main Article : War in France Theodwynn was so deep in his conflict with Pontus that he didn't learn about the assault on Hispania until the war was already over. This delay meant that his forces were some of the last to make the English crossing back into France. When they arrived they met with the Bretonian high command in Vichy and were ordered to march to Marsielles and help hold that flank from the encroaching Orc assault. As the army arrived at the city of Jounille a raven reached him that gave him orders to return to Vichy with all haste as the Orcs had defeated the fortress of Toulose and were now only a few days march from Vichy itself. The King was refusing to retreat from the city so all armies in the vicinity were ordered to make all haste and return to the city. Battle of Vichy Gate :"The Orcs were utterly endless in their numbers. The castle behind their army looked like an ant surrounded by a wave of bears. I knew in that moment that it was over, but thinking that didn't change the fact that I couldn't leave it to die that way." :-Theodwynn Theodwynn approached the area and as he and his commanders surveyed they saw that their army of only 20,000 was going to be of no match against the Orc army of well over two hundred thousand, but Theodwynn realized that if he didn't try then he was declaring the King a dead man. He attempted to find out if there was anyone nearbye so that he might wait and make some sort of actual battleplan, but the ravens returned with little information of anyone nearbye. With this information it was with a heavy heart that Theodwynn moved his army forward and prepared to charge through the Orcs outfront the gate in the hopes of forcing the Orcs to pull back and deal with their flanks as opposed to simply destroying the city. :'' "It was a brave moment for the Kingdom of Bretonia but it also changed nothing."'' :-Theodwynn The army of Theodwynn charged the Orc army, and the entire city held their breath as the forces of Theodwynn charged through the flank like butter. For a moment there was hope that the desperate charge might suceded but this ended when the main body of the army was hit by a counter attack from the Orc worg riders who were 60,000 strong. With the body now stuck the front of the army contined charging as if they stopped they would be massacred but the vast majority of the force was now stuck in melee with a force that outnumbered it horribly. With little hope of success now the lead echolon broke through miraculously but they left behind almost 19,000 of their number dead on the field, and had not broken the siege of the gate. The Dwarves Eventually nearing collapse from exhaustion his force was saved by the arrival of an army of Dwarves and together the two forces would massacre the chasing Orcs on the banks of a river. Following this he realized his army was beyond need of being rotated out, and he joined with the large Dwarven force and moved to the Empire of Matron's front where he would remain for the remainder of the conflict. Following the loss of Lyons he and his army would move into Best where they would take ships and return to England. Duke of Helms Deep See Also : Kingdom of Bretonia Present Day Relationships Theoden Ednew See Also : Theoden Ednew Category:Rohavion Category:Helms Deep Category:England Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:People Category:Duke Category:Anglo